User talk:MajinAbura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vergilse3zb2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 07:58, February 24, 2010 RE: fixed it - if you wish to edit the template again it can be found here: Template:Dragon Ball Villains If you know more details about Stavros Garkos and/or other villains from the series "Hurricanes", then I'd be glad to have your help. And my tvdotcom counterpart, Luiz4200 would be glad as well if you know episodes from after "Hurricane Hooligans"Luiz48 16:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Although Deathwalker already said this I would like to thank you for all the work you have put into your articles, it really shows - it's nice to see someone who obviously takes pride in their work and I hope you continue your work as it is impressive so far.. if you need help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh, you created the category? sorry about that - I've restored it now.. truth is I've been deleting categories due to a lot of trolling attempts by people lately and your one got caught in the line of fire: however since its not offending anyone I've restored it.. was a case of "friendly fire" which hopefully won't happen again Inferno Pendragon 05:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Villains vs. Villain Groups Concerning the whole deal with the Five Fingers of Poison, there are pages concerning Villainous organizations, which link to pages describing the individual villains themselves. Team Rocket is an example. Sorry for not responding sooner, but I've been... preoccupied. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 17:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) some thing is weird with my profile... someone else edited my file while i was editing it. you don't think it might be one of those internet trolls do ya?? Welcoming other users In all actuality, when a new user joins, the wiki randomly selects an admin to "welcome" them and offer them more advice if needed. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 04:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember when you became an admin, but I think I made you an admin... You are one, by the way, I just checked. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 09:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights also since you are an admin I believe you should be aware that Venage237 has been removing Deletion tags from pages, I put this on another admins page but figured you should know as well 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Meredith Blake: Femme Fatale? Are you counting Meredith Blake as "Femme Fatale" because of the reason she wanted to marry Nick Parker (which is to get her hands on his money) or because she finally threatened to send the twins off to Switzerland? Interstate2011 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC)